


Draco's Protector

by mothermalfoy (MsLyraMalfoy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Draco is feeling very emotional, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Slight Hurt/Comfort, harry taking care of Draco, non-sexual daddy kink, smol Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 20:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLyraMalfoy/pseuds/mothermalfoy
Summary: From the moment Harry sees Draco walk into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom he knows he's going to follow him. He isn't sure why, but he's concerned, what he see's is an entirely different Draco from the one he's always known. A Draco who's kind, soft, and small, it's awakened something very different in Harry Potter. Something unexpected that he is curious to explore.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 23
Kudos: 430





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore more sides of the Daddy-kink dynamic and I had this idea for a very smol Draco with his teddy bear Harold and Harry not sure what's happening but has the urge to protect him.

The moment Harry saw Draco slip into Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom, he knew that something was wrong. Harry hadn’t _meant _to stalk his former archrival again. It wasn’t even really stalking, he didn’t think Draco was up to anything. He was just… concerned. Not that either Ron or Hermione would believe that. He could see the pitying looks they gave him whenever they thought he wasn’t looking. He knew they were concerned that he was falling back into the same old habit of following Draco’s every move like he had in sixth year. But things were different this time.

Draco was different, for starters. There was something about him that just seemed so small after the war. He had returned to Hogwarts in perhaps the most courageous thing Harry had ever seen from the blond thus far, but he wasn’t the Draco Malfoy everyone knew. He wasn’t the Draco people remembered. He was different. Drastically different. Harry couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he knew he had to follow him and try to figure it out.

The bathroom was still, and for a brief moment, Harry was certain that Draco had simply vanished somehow and that he’d missed him. He had kept a respectable distance so as not to catch Draco’s attention, but he knew he had seen him heading this way and he was fairly certain he’d even seen him entering the bathroom, but for the life of him, he couldn’t see anyone. Harry sighed, turning on his heel, he had almost made it to the door when he heard a soft sniffle coming from one of the toilets that was distinctly _not _Myrtle. Harry froze, straining to hear the noise again. The softest little sniffle he had ever heard. Harry turned back towards the bathroom and made his way towards the individual stalls. They had all looked open, and he’d seen no one’s feet dangling either, and then he heard it, a soft hiccup coming from the stall to his right. Harry turned towards the sound, and pushed the door open. There, sitting on the toilet with his legs curled up to his chest was Draco Malfoy. For a brief moment, Harry was so taken aback to see Draco sitting there sobbing that he almost didn’t notice the fact that Draco had something nestled in his arms. A fuzzy black teddy bear that was clutched so tightly to his chest that Harry was certain Draco was attempting to meld it with his own flesh. He didn’t know what possessed him in that moment to draw attention to himself, nor did he understand why he found the sight of Draco holding a teddy bear so endearingly adorable or why it made him _desperately _wish to protect him. He barely had time to register all those emotions before Draco had looked up at him, his bottom lip quivering as tears ran down his face.

Without thinking, Harry instinctively reached out and wiped the tear from Draco’s eye with his thumb. “That’s a very cute bear you’ve got there,” Harry said softly, the way he might speak to Teddy. “What’s his name?”

Draco swallowed, if he was taken aback by Harry’s quiet kindness he made no mention of it.

“Harold,” he replied easily, though his voice sounded somehow smaller than it had before. Not quieter exactly, just… sweet. Harry merely smiled. “Cause he always protects me.” Harry nodded at that.

“As well every teddy bear should,” he replied. Draco looked up at him again, his eyes wide and full of awe. Harry barely resisted the urge to pull the blond into his arms. “Would you like me to walk you to your dorm?”

Draco sniffed, and nodded, holding out his hand for Harry to take. Harry smiled softly at Draco, and took his hand, helping him carefully off the toilet and walked with him out of the bathroom.

The Slytherin dungeons were not very far from the toilets, though Harry suspected they would get many odd looks at the fact he was currently holding Draco Malfoy’s hand, walking him down to his dorm, Harry didn’t care. If he was honest, he couldn’t explain any of it himself. The sight of Draco just looking so small and helpless had changed something for Harry. It didn’t make sense, but he _knew _he had to help.

“Do you know the new password?” Harry asked.

Draco sniffed again, and nodded, clutching Harold tight to his chest, then leaned towards Harry and whispered the password into his ear. Harry nodded, and told the portrait the password. The portrait swung open and Harry was about to let him go when Draco squeezed his hand tight, staring into the endless black void of the Slytherin dungeons that lay ahead. “Would you stay with me?” he asked in that same small, watery voice he had used before. “I’m scared.”

For a brief moment, Harry considered this bit of information. He had never known Draco to be scared of the dark before, but then, he hadn’t _really _known Draco at all, had he?

He knew what Hermione would say. _What if it__’s a trick Harry?_

He knew what Ron would say too. _Why you gonna help that tosser for anyway? _But Harry had never been able to resist the urge to help someone in need. Even if that someone _was _Draco Malfoy. Harry merely nodded quietly, giving Draco’s hand a comforting squeeze and pulled out his wand. “Lumos,” he whispered. The tip of the wand lit up and Harry walked Draco through the door, deeper into the Slytherin common room than he had been in quite some time. It hadn’t changed of course, though it was decidedly even more empty than it had been that first time. In fact, he was fairly certain there was no one else there at all until…

“There you are!” a voice shrieked from behind them. Harry turned around. _Parkinson. _He thought. “I’ve been looking all over for you,” she admonished, not unlike Mrs. Weasley, he noted, though wisely did not point out to the witch. Harry had the distinct and confusing urge to stand in front of Draco then, and protect him from her wrath. Before he could, however, Pansy walked over to them as if she hadn’t seen Harry, and took Draco’s free hand, and walked him into the dormitory without another word. Harry stared at the spot where the two of them had been just a moment before, feeling a mixture of sadness and confusion. He wasn’t sure what had happened or why. Why Pansy had completely ignored his existence, or why he felt so annoyed that she had just pushed him off like that. But here he was.

He wasn’t sure whether or not he should leave or stay, and for a long moment, though he didn’t know how long exactly he found himself glued to the spot, unable to move, as if compelled by some invisible force to stay where he was. Eventually, he realized that Pansy was not going to return and with a beleaguered sigh, made his way towards the dorm exit when he heard the dormitory door open suddenly and Pansy reappeared.

“I see your still here,” Pansy said, her arms folded across her chest. “Want to gawk then is it? Kick the boy while he’s small?”

“No,” Harry said quickly. “I wouldn’t…”

“Why should I believe that?” Pansy sniffed.

Harry gave her a hard look then. He wanted to argue that she had no business even questioning him, but of course, she had been Draco’s friend for years. Whereas Harry was merely inexplicably protective of Draco for reasons he didn’t understand himself. “I walked him down here didn’t I?” Harry argued.

Pansy snorted, “Oh well, saint Potter, would you like a medal?”

“No, I just…” Harry shook his head. He didn’t know what he wanted.

“He said you complimented Harold,” Pansy said after a moment.

“It’s a cute bear.”

Pansy pinched the bridge of her nose. “Look, Potter. I don’t know what your game is, but I do know that Draco is dealing with a lot right now, and as his best friend, I’m looking after him. I’m not… what he wants but I’m what he’s got, so just leave us alone,” she snapped.

Harry swallowed. “I…” he wanted to argue. To lash out, though for the life of him he couldn’t understand why. What was it about _this _Draco that had suddenly caught Harry’s attention in a way that he didn’t understand? What was it about _this _particular Draco that made Harry feel so… determined to get close to him? “I’m sorry,” he said. “I didn’t mean anything by coming down here I was just… concerned about him.”

“Why? Since when do you even care?” Pansy asked, looking visibly annoyed.

“He’s just seemed so different since after the war,” Harry said.

“War changes a person, especially with what he went through.”

“I know,” Harry said.

“Do you? Do you really even have a clue? I know you think he’s just some Death Eater.”

“I don’t,” Harry argued. At this Pansy raised an eyebrow. “I admit, I did. For a long time I was suspicious, of course. How could I not be? But… he’s… clearly different,” Harry added.

“Yes well… I expect you’re different too,” Pansy said. Harry nodded, he couldn’t begin to explain how much he had changed these past few months. For a brief moment it seemed as though Pansy wished to say something more, only she didn’t. It was clear there was something she didn’t feel she _could _say about the situation, so instead Harry merely nodded.

“I should go,” he said solemnly.

“I’ll make sure he thanks you in the morning,” Pansy said. “If he’s not feeling too bratty by then.”

Harry chuckled, and with that, he turned on his heel and made his way out of the Slytherin common room, thinking all the while about how Draco had changed, and how the thought of a bratty Draco seemed more adorable now than it ever had during the previous seven years he had known him. He didn’t know what any of it meant, he wasn’t even sure he totally understood what was happening anymore. But he knew with a certainty he was sure he had never experienced before, that he wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry didn’t sleep well that night.

His mind was full of thoughts about Draco and his current predicament.

He didn’t know what any of it meant, or what it had to do with Pansy, but for the life of him, he was desperate to know everything Draco was willing to tell him. The next morning found Harry making his way down from the 8th year Gryffindor dorms towards the Great Hall when he ran into Pansy and Draco. Draco looked better than he had the night before certainly, though he still looked rather small to Harry’s mind.

Pansy smiled softly, “What do we say Draco?”

“Thank you,” Draco said quietly, barely meeting Harry’s eye.

“For?” Pansy asked.

“For walking me to my room and helping me get to bed,” Draco said.

Harry smiled, leaning down to face him, “You’re very welcome,” he said. Draco looked up, a blush creeping across his cheeks that made Harry desperately wish to hug him.

“Come on then,” Pansy said, holding her hand out for Draco. Draco took Pansy’s hand as easily as he had Harry’s and the two made their way back towards the Great Hall. Harry sighed, watching him leave. _What does it say about me, that I just find that so adorable, I just want to cuddle him? _Harry wondered, shaking his head and made his way towards the Great Hall.

Harry couldn’t stop smiling the whole way there. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it until Hermione had mentioned it a few moments later. “Hmm?” Harry asked.

“You’re beaming,” Hermione said. “What’s gotten into you?” Harry was barely paying attention, he was too busy looking for any sign of Draco and Pansy at the end of the 8th year tables. He was less than subtle, a fact that Hermione had picked up on rather quickly. She raised an eyebrow following his line of sight toward the Slytherin table where Draco and Pansy were currently sitting right beside one another. Or rather, Pansy was hiding behind a copy of the Prophet while Draco was eating his oatmeal quietly. Harry merely smiled at the sight of him, looking dreamily at the blond.

“Harry,” Hermione said quietly.

“Hmm?” he asked again.

“You’re gawking,” Hermione said.

“At what?” Ron asked through a mouthful of fruit.

Harry turned to face his two friends, tearing his eyes away from the blond, against his better judgment. Hermione sighed, shaking her head. After breakfast, Harry was half tempted to make his way over to the Slytherin table, in search of an excuse to say hi to Draco again when Hermione pulled him aside.

“What are you doing?” she asked, standing in front of him and blocking his view from the blond.

“Nothing,” Harry lied, clearly trying to look over her shoulder. Hermione sighed, shaking her head and gave her friend a hard look.

“Harry,” she said, folding her arms across her chest. “I’ve been your friend for the better part of seven years now, I think I know when you’re up to something.”

“I promise, I’m not up to anything,” Harry said. This was, _technically _true. Harry wasn’t up to anything, he simply wanted to see Draco.

Hermione huffed, “Though I can’t say I understand _why _I know who you’re looking at,” she said.

“Who?” Harry asked.

Hermione gave him a hard look, “You really want me to say it?” Harry shook his head. He didn’t. He hardly needed her too, he already knew she had caught on to what he was doing. “Would you care to tell me, what’s going on?”

Harry sighed. He wasn’t sure he could explain it. Honestly, he didn’t even understand it himself. “Does Draco seem different to you?” He asked instead.

“Draco now is it?” Hermione asked.

Harry gave her a hard look, she sighed. “I don’t know,” she turned around so that she could face him along with Harry. The Great Hall was largely empty now, save Draco, who was still sitting beside Pansy, it was then, that Harry noticed it. Draco’s feet were swinging excitedly back and forth, as they dangled above the ground. Harry smiled to himself. He hadn’t even realized Draco was so short. He had the silly urge to wave at Draco then, offering him a smile. Draco waved back, smiling excitedly. The corner of Pansy’s newspaper dropped, and Pansy shot the two Gryffindor’s a suspicious look over the top of her newspaper. Hermione sighed, shaking her head then and turned back towards Harry.

“There’s definitely something about him that seems different,” she said. “But that doesn’t really explain why you’re suddenly making eyes at him,” she said. “Unless of course, you have feelings for him,” she said. Harry blushed, scratching the back of his neck, he wasn’t sure he was totally prepared to have this conversation just yet. Luckily for him, Hermione was more than prepared to have it for him. “Of course I can’t say I’m all that surprised. I mean it’s not as if we didn’t all see this coming. Oh Harry, look, I don’t care if you’re interested in boys or girls or whatever, and frankly, even though I’m not thrilled that it’s Malfoy you’re into of all people, I can tolerate it, because I want you to be happy. But are you sure you can handle… whatever this is?” she asked, looking back over at Draco and Pansy. Draco had laid his head on Pansy’s shoulder. Harry smiled, feeling as though his heart my burst from the sheer adorableness of it all.

“Positive,” Harry said. He had never been so sure of anything in his life.

“Well then, that settles it doesn’t it?” she said. “I’ll leave you to it,” and with that, Hermione turned on her heel and left Harry to his own devices.

“About bloody time,” Pansy said from across the room.

“I’m sorry?” Harry asked.

Pansy sighed, and got to her feet, she leaned down and whispered something to Draco then who nodded. Pansy made her way over to Harry.

“Against my better judgment, I’m going to try to let you in, but only because Draco refuses to stop going on and on about you,” Pansy said clearly looking as though even admitting that was costing her a great deal. “But if you so much as make an utterance that suggests you’re ridiculing him, I will personally see to it that your bollocks are ripped out through your nostrils.”

Harry smiled, he rather appreciated her loyalty. He nodded, “Understood,” he said. Pansy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“I should have known you were completely mad,” she shook her head. “Right. Meet us in the Slytherin common room in ten. And don’t keep us waiting,” she snapped.

Harry nodded. Pansy made her way over to Draco and held out her hand for him which he took easily, following her out of the Great Hall. Harry watched them leave again with a curious expression, feeling inexplicably jealous that it could not be him holding Draco’s hand right then. Harry shook his head, and made his way out of the Great Hall after they had left, and made his way down to the Slytherin dungeons, being sure not to be followed. Not that anyone came down here these days. Most of the previous 7th years had opted not to return, and almost no one had been sorted into Slytherin on account of every student who would have been one becoming a hatstall that year. It seemed few wanted to be associated with the house, or perhaps few thought such an association would be ultimately good for their status at the school and thus, it was the lowest record of Slytherin’s ever to exist in the house’s history. Harry was admittedly sorry to see it, though the prospect of being there with Draco and Pansy, alone _did _make it somewhat more tolerable.

Harry wrapped smartly on the portrait, and waited. Several seconds later, Pansy appeared and pulled him through the portrait hole without another word. To Harry’s surprise, Draco was not waiting for them in the common room. Instead, Pansy escorted Harry into the 8th year dormitory, which was basically just Pansy and Draco’s own private room at this point. There were two large beds in the room, one of which was clearly unused. Harry didn’t want to think too much into that fact, but instead watched as Draco was laying on his stomach on the first of the beds, coloring a picture of dragons. His teddy bear wedged under his left arm as he colored. 

“We were just planning to make a blanket fort,” Pansy said, closing the door behind her and casting several spells so that they wouldn’t be interrupted. Harry swallowed.

“YAY! Blanket fort!” Draco said excitedly. Pansy and Harry both smiled then.

“I’m afraid I’ve never had the opportunity,” Harry said. “Would you like to show me how Draco?”

Draco nodded, and hopped off the bed, walking over to Harry and took his hand easily, and grabbed a sheet off the bed. Pansy watched them quietly, lending a hand with a spell or two here and there but otherwise allowing them to create their own fort without much interruption. When it was done, Harry and Draco disappeared beneath a large fort of blankets, and Pansy joined in. As per wizard standard it was far larger on the inside, lit with twinkling fairy lights, and lots of large pillows. Harry was currently laying on one of the pillows and without warning, Draco had made his way over to him and curled up on his chest, his eyes drifting closed. Harry merely smiled, petting his soft blond hair.

“You’re very good with him,” Pansy whispered.

Harry merely shrugged, “He’s a lot sweeter than I ever thought possible.”

“Wait till he’s in one of his moods,” Pansy replied, shaking her head.

Harry merely chuckled. “Can I ask… what happened?”

Pansy sighed. “Like you said… we’ve all been through a lot. Dray as much as anyone. Some days, not all, he just needs this time. Admittedly his nerves about coming back to school got the better of him, and since he doesn’t have anyone he could trust to let him be small, I decided to take on the role.”

“Small?”

“Oh boy do you have a lot to learn Potter,” she said. “I’ll get you a book. The short answer is, Draco needs a Daddy.” Harry opened his mouth and Pansy added, “Not his actual father. A Daddy dom. Someone who can look after him and take care of him when the need arises. To love and cherish him.”

Harry nodded. “I don’t suppose he would ever consider…” Pansy merely looked down at Draco curled up on Harry’s chest, fast asleep. “Oh,” Harry smiled.

“I’ll be honest, I’m not entirely certain how much I _actually _trust you. But, Draco’s clearly made up his mind, so…” she shrugged.

“I won’t hurt him,” Harry promised. “I admit, this isn’t something I ever considered, in any capacity. Being a Daddy wasn’t… something I would have expected. But Draco makes me feel like I can do it.”

Pansy laughed, “Wait until he throws a tantrum and you have to punish him, then we’ll talk.”

Harry laughed. “I think we’ve spent the better part of our lives thus far punishing each other, this should be no problem.”

Pansy grinned. “I’ll enjoy it anyway.”

“He won’t hate me when he wakes up not small anymore, will he?”

“He’s not a different person,” Pansy replied. “So no, he shouldn’t. Though he _is _a Malfoy, and a brat, so I doubt he’ll make it easy for you.”

Harry chuckled kissing the side of Draco’s head. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've really enjoyed writing this story but I'm not really sure where else I can take it. So maybe if there is more interest or anyone has more ideas for things to write I will continue otherwise, I think this might be the end. <3


End file.
